The Secret of Us
by Spanish.Tomato13
Summary: Your lips on mine is my best-kept secret- Not even the best and brightest have been able to see it. Our greatest fear is being caught, and yet somehow not- I love you too much to care that we are not quite as we ought.
1. Sweetest Sin

AN/ Hey guys! So, this summer has just been a whirlwind of excitement. Most recently, and most exciting, is the fact that I just got my new laptop yesterday. Which means I won't need to fight for computer access anymore, hahaha! So hopefully as I start getting documents transferred over to this computer (and actually get Word instead of the stupid Text Edit thing I'm battling now), I'll be able to get stuff posted quickly!

And speaking of posting- I am thrilled to be able to present to you my first story posted to FFN! (Well, first in like YEARS UPON YEARS UPON YEARS, to the point where the old email has been lost, therefor so has the old account. T_T) Hope you enjoy, and please review!

I do not own Hetalia or its characters (as so many others have said, if I did, there would be a lot more Spamano. Even though it's totally already canon. Hello.)- HOWEVER, the little poem thing at the beginning of this chapter is my own creation, and I am quite proud of it. Thank you. =)

* * *

><p>The Secret (of Us)<p>

PART 1

_The taste of your kiss is my sweetest sin_

_ All you have to do is ask and I'll let you in_

_ It's not anything I can control, nothing I can prevent-_

_ Once glance from your eyes sends me into a tailspin, and I'm spent._

"L-Lovi...mmm, Lovino, mi amante..._dios_." His words brush past my ear in a heated murmur, his kiss-swollen lips following soon behind- the caress sends more uncontrollable shivers down my spine, and I gasp breathlessly against his strong, tan, _very bare_ shoulder. My fingers curl even tighter in his silky chestnut locks, and I pull him up into a bruising kiss; the flavor of _him_ (salt, sun, spice, _tomato_) bursts across my tastebuds as his experienced tongue darts into my mouth, briefly stroking across my own before he's gone again, lavishing attention along the sensitive skin just under my jaw. I pant softly at the attention, my dazed brain desperately trying to recite "Our Father" to counteract the absolute sweetest sin of the man above-in-around me, making love to my poor, battered soul.

'Forgive us this day our trespasses, as we forgive those..._'_ The thought temporarily slips away as I'm distracted by the delicious movements of our bodies rocking together, my mind and soul together singing _his_ name in quiet joy. ...no. Focus. '_And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from...deliver us...'_ "Mmm, _dios_, yes..." I hiss softly as he nips along my shoulder, my back arching with helpless pleasure as he bites down softly at the one spot on my collarbone that he knows turns me to mush.

"Querido, please- let me in. Stop thinking about whatever you're thinking about, and think only of me." He pulls back just enough so his sharp green eyes can lock on my own golden orbs, and I shudder pleasantly at the intoxicating mix of over-powering lust and never-ending love. My mind blanks, and his name slips from my lips like a whispered prayer:

"_Antonio_..."

* * *

><p>AN So what did you think? Let me know! (And yes, this is currently un-betaed. But I think it shall stay that way. Heheheh...) Another chapter will be posted as soon as I get it typed up! Thanks for reading!

Lot's of love, Spain~


	2. Best Kept Secret edited

AN/ HEY GUYS, GUESS WHAT? I'VE GOT WORD NOW! YAAAAAY! However, school has also started. BOOOO! So while I now have the ability to upload things functionally, I don't have the time. But I will try my hardest to upload things as quickly as possible! Although this will probably be the last of this little strange connection of one-shots, because I don't really have more of the poem to work with. HOWEVER, if I do come up with more, this may be updated!

I would just like to say that I LOVE you guys for reading and reviewing and favoriting and so on! THANK YOU! Please keep giving me feedback to help improve my writing!

(EDITED 9/20/11: So there were a few glaring errors I noticed that needed fixing, and I edited a few things to try and swing Lovi back into character a little more on the suggestion of my 'e-wife', lovejonesy! *hearts* (Go read her stuff!) I've missed you in my life! And thanks for the tips! ...kay that's all. WATCH GLEE, MY LOVELIES!)

I do not own Hetalia or its characters (as so many others have said, if I did, there would be a lot more Spamano. Even though it's totally already canon. Hello.)- HOWEVER, the little poem thing at the beginning of this chapter is my own creation, and I am quite proud of it. Thank you. =)

* * *

><p>The Secret (of Us)<p>

PART 2

_Your lips on mine is my best-kept secret-_

_Not even the best and brightest have been able to see it._

_Our greatest fear is being caught, and yet somehow not-_

_I love you too much to care that we are not quite as we ought._

"…and I swear, if that wino-bastard thinks he can get away with something funny just because the meeting is in his lame-ass country, he's got another fucking thing coming." I hum to myself contently as I listen to my 'angry' boyfriend vent out his anxieties on the way to today's meeting, where the half-nation would give a report of his own about global warming and how to deal with it. He'd been asked by first Germany, then a desperate and aggravated England, to present a counter-idea to America's "super-hero" plan; after much swearing and a few thrown items (that poor tomato never stood a chance…), the elder twin agreed, but only because America's idea was, and I quote, "the stupidest fucking idea I've ever heard of, damnit."

Which explains our current situation of a very anxious South Italy cursing out the world and squeezing my hand to pieces. As we come to a stoplight, I lean over to kiss him, cutting him off mid-rant with a few well-timed licks and bites to his soft, plump lips. He falls silent, and for a moment almost kisses back, before he jerks away, his face my favorite shade of tomato-red. He's pouting adorably while his eyes narrow at me, though I can see the pleased surprise in their golden depths.

"Bastard, I've told you not to do that in public! What if someone sees? No one's supposed to know about us yet." I gently ease the car back into motion as the light turns green, my heart fluttering briefly at his choice of 'yet', before giving him a warm, loving smile.

"Oh Lovi, why are you even worrying about it? Even if people were to know, no one would care- in fact, I probably couldn't count the number of people who are betting on when we'll hook up on two hands, or with my feet!" I wiggle my fingers in his grasp gently, and he clamps down on them briefly, shoot me an irritated glance and a mutter of 'just because you can't count past twenty'. But then his grip relaxes, and a smile of pure joy splits across my face as his thumb gently and oh-so-_hesitantly_ strokes the back of my hand in something akin to an apology.

"Besides, cariño- if your brother and even _France_ haven't figured out that we're already lovers, we have nothing to worry about, sí? I shoot him a teasing smile, and his cheeks darken once more, glancing away with his trademark scowl.

"But…" He hesitates, clearly fighting with himself over something; I lift our connected hands and tenderly kiss each knuckle in silent encouragement. "I don't want other people to know about us yet because then this won't be _just_ ours!" I start slightly in surprise at his exclamation, watching him in concern as his shoulders begin shaking with repressed emotions, his face turned away.

"Lovi, what do you mean? This will always be ours…" He turns back toward me angrily, his brows furrowed and his lips turned down at the corners, his eyes shining slightly with tears.

"No, you don't understand, you stupid tomato bastard. If we tell other people, then they'll be sticking their fucking noses in our business and trying to control it. And it won't be just ours… I- I only want to be in a relationship with _you_, not the other idiots who would be butting in…" His head drops and his bangs slide in front of his eyes, but I can still see a single tear slipping over a flushed cheek. My eyes soften, and I pull into the nearly-empty parking lot in front of the conference hall, silently glad that my little lover had demanded we get there early to setup.

I click the car off and pull the boy –_young man-_ across the seat and into my lap, ignoring his grunt of surprise and choked objection. "What the hell are you doing, damnit?" I quiet him with a soft kiss on each of his adorable cheeks, brushing away the trail the unnoticed tear left behind with my lips.

"My sweet Lovino, don't worry about other people- no one else matters by _us._ That's why it's a relationship, not an orgy." He bats me upside the head gently, though I can see the tiniest hint of a smile tugging at his mouth. "But in all seriousness-" He cuts me off with a small smirk.

"You can be serious?" _There's my old Lovino._

"It doesn't matter what other people say or think or anything- this relationship is about you and me. No one else's opinion matters unless we let it, sí? So this will always be just ours." I give him a warm grin, and I savor his steadily darkening blush before he buries his head against my shoulder. My arms wrap around him even tighter without conscious thought, and I kiss the top of his head softly. "Te amo, mi cariño." I feel his smile against my neck before he pulls back to give me a playful scowl.

"Yeah yeah, ti amo bastardo… Antonio." He leans forward to kiss me before I can say anything in return, and I chuckle against his lips, content to keep my thoughts to myself. '_So cute… my Lovi.'_

* * *

><p>AN Again, thank you so much for reading, and please review! See you next time!

Love always,

~Spain


End file.
